


Glass Windows

by zonderliing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Dominance, Duel Monsters, Light BDSM, M/M, Overstimulation, Prideshipping, Punishment, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonderliing/pseuds/zonderliing
Summary: Kaiba invites Yami over for a card game, only its more than that.





	Glass Windows

Yami often found himself visiting Kaiba Corp to meet with the alleged CEO for practice duels. However recently he found himself looking forward to these meetings more often, his heart racing every time he received a call, requesting that he visit. 

His stomach refused to calm, the onrush of butterflies bubbling up from inside and making him swallow back the feeling as it rose in his throat when the door was answered by one of Kaiba’s employees.  
Yami fiddled with the edges of his cuffs, as he rode the elevator up to the top floor, heart pounding as the numbers lit up one by one, an obnoxious amount of floors. Finally it rang and the heavy steel doors slid open to reveal the large open space of an office. All but empty except for large glass windows, a white couch off to the side and a transparent desk with a black chair. Kaiba was sitting quietly, typing away at his laptop, glasses low on his nose and not even looking up to acknowledge his guest’s arrival. 

As Yami stepped out of the elevator, the heels of his shoes clicked against the shiny linoleum floor, echoing in the sparse office. The sound drew Kaibas attention, finally causing him to look up. 

He removed his glasses, slowly placing them down on his desk as he shut his laptop with the other hand. His eyes closed but a smile pulled slowly at his lips. 

“Welcome.” He slid back in his chair, reaching for a drawer and pulling it open, grabbing his deck and walking over to the single white couch, gesturing for Yami to sit before joining him. 

“You came prepared right?” He asked as he looked over, tilting his head back slightly and narrowing his eyes as he watched Yami reach into his back pocket to pull out his own deck. 

“Of course.” His voice was slow and deep, hoping it didnt hint at how nervous he felt, clutching his deck to still his shaking hands. 

Kaiba huffed a sort of laugh, piercing blue eyes dragging over the others body, studying the fact that he still wore the same clothes despite it being summer and there being no need for a uniform. Yami met his eyes but his gaze too intense to hold and he glanced away, staring down at his hands to distract himself with shuffling his deck. 

“Lets duel.” 

——————————

 

The room was silent all aside from the soft flick of cards as they placed them down, strategically in their own minds, they attempted to one up the other. They had done this so many times, they knew each others moves inside and out but that never made it any less interesting. They were not nearly as exuberant as they had been during previous competitions but this was purely for their own satisfaction, in the controlled and intimate environment of Kaibas office, private and uninterrupted for the evening. 

Yami swallowed thick as he glanced up, watching the lines between Kaibas brows as he carefully considered his hand and what was on the field. Perhaps it was his fluke, his own distraction or perhaps it was because he secretly never came here for the purpose of trying to win. Somewhere along the lines the dueling had just been an excuse but neither wanted to admit there were ulterior motives to what they were doing. 

“... reduces your life points to zero. Its my win.” Kaiba smirked and laid down his cards, looking up to see Yami watching him with a blush just dusting the tips of his ears. Seto licked over his lips slowly, leaning back into the couch and raising a brow at the other. 

“Well?” He prompted when Yami made no effort to move. Finally pushing himself off the couch, he placed himself to stand just in front of Kaibas spread legs, shrugging the navy jacket off his shoulders and arms and tossing it onto the couch, landing in a heap next to Kaiba. 

Even with Yamis head ducked down, blond streaks covering his face, he could feel the others heavy gaze, watching his every move. His hands trembled still as he reached for the bottom of his shirt, black and tight and hugging his slender figure. His heart beating with wild excitement, mind instantly replaying all the times before this, a lovely promise of what those hands could do.

His arms crossing and he pulled the shirt up and over his head, wiggling slightly as the puzzle caught and less than gracefully left him standing half nude. 

Kaiba reached out then, cold fingers earning a soft gasp as they spread over Yamis stomach, the other hand grabbing at the nice swell of the mans ass and pulling him forward, further between Kaibas legs. He sat forward, spreading his knees to give Yami enough room to stand between them, his lips just an inch away from soft creamy skin. He could feel the heat from his body, emanating off, begging to be touched and marked, some lingering bruises from their last session and he traced over them gently with the pad of his thumb. Yami shuddered beneath his other hand and he drew him just that much closer.

Yami stared down, watching as Kaibas lips traced down his stomach and he couldnt suppress the shudder, body reacting to such a light gesture. It felt nice yet tickled slightly. He bit his lip, swallowing hard as kaiba slowly shifted his gaze up to meet Yami’s. He tilted his head back to let out an honest moan as his ass was fully groped, Kaibas hands large enough to cover a full cheek and get a good handful.

Yami felt Kaibas breath as he laughed against his skin and he leaned further into his touch. He reached a hand down to press to the back of the others neck, guiding Kaiba lower and to his surprise, he actually listened instead of putting up a fight or snapping back with some witty remark. 

 

Kaiba dragged his nails over Yamis hipbones which earned a hiss from the man standing, knees starting to feel weak so he leaned to support himself on Kaibas shoulder with the other hand. Kaiba moved his attention to the numerous buckles and belts around Yamis waist, a literal chastity that he cursed at every time. 

Long fingers worked slowly at the buckles, taking his time to undress the prize he had won from their little game. He dropped them to the floor one by one and Yami carded his fingers through Kaibas bangs, pushing them out of his face only to watch them fall perfectly back into place. Kaiba smiled softly between soft kisses peppered all along Yamis stomach, licking a stripe down the soft patch of hair from his belly button to the waist of his pants, now free of all buckles. 

Yami inhaled softly, watching Kaiba pull open his pants. He had already grown slightly stiff just from the others soft touches, the anticipation enough to get him excited. He could see the amusement on Kaibas face as he pulled him from his pants and stroked him a few times to get him fully hard. Yami coaxed him forward with the slight pull of hair to stop him from teasing. 

“Kaiba-“ yami groaned, already feeling breathless, being around kaiba always made him feel like hed just run a marathon, heart racing and sweaty. 

Their eyes met again, kaiba holding the other cock only a breath away from his lips, so close he could reach his tongue out to lick but chose not to. 

“Seto.” He corrected and before Yami had a chance to respond, Kaibas lips wrapped around the tip of the mans cock, tongue swirling around the head slowly before taking more in and Yamis thoughts went blank.

“Fuck-“ he choked out, eyes squeezing shut and nails digging in to the back of the others head. He missed the warning flicker of eyes upwards, presumably at his language but his head fell back and his hips slowly rocked into the wet heat so deliciously wrapped around his cock.

kaiba was very generous when he gave head, Yami had learned he much rather give than receive, that or perhaps Yami just wasnt very good and Kaiba always seemed bored. The CEOs tongue was skilled and his mouth hot and inviting. 

Kaiba pulled off briefly, drawing Yamis attention down to him and he reached to help strip himself of the rest of his clothes. Their hands brushing as his pants were dragged down his legs along with his underwear and he kicked them off to the side after toeing off his shoes, leaving him standing naked in Kaibas office except for the golden puzzle around his neck, his collar and the bracelets around his wrist. 

Yami shivered as the cold air hit his skin, but Kaibas hands back on him in an instant made him feel hot again. Yami smiled as the mans hands smoothed over his hips, thumbs brushing across his hipbones before moving to his ass and down the back of his thighs, drawing him closer until Yami slid into his lap, straddling Kaiba. 

Yamis thighs pressed warmly into the leather of the others pants, seated comfortably in his lap. delicious weight pressing into Kaiba as Yami rocked his hips enough to feel the others bulge, smiling softly at the realization he wasnt the only one into this. 

Yami pulled Kaiba closer, tilting his head to slot their lips together in a tender kiss that quickly heated up. Kaibas lips were firm and chapped against his own but he loved it, something unique to him and after all he had nothing to compare it to so it was the best feeling in his opinion. Their mouths opened slowly, working together before a flick of Kaibas tongue to coax the others out. Yami could taste himself on the others tongue but it wasnt something he minded, the hint of bitterness even turned him on a bit. Their kiss turned deeper, Yami moaning into it as Kaiba dragged his nails slowly down his back and he rolled his hips down for more.

Their bodies moved together, getting increasingly more heated and rougher until Yami was forced to pull back to gasp a breath. Kaibas nails digging deep enough to burn and they left angry red lines which tingled pleasantly down yamis spine.  
Kaiba ducked his head down, occupying his mouth with the skin at Yamis neck and shoulder, sucking and licking until he left dark red possessive marks and Yami did nothing to stop him. 

“Seto.” He breathed out, tilting his head to let the other have better access, melting into his ministrations as he squirmed in his lap, hips rolling down of their own accord and cock dripping slowly with precum from being neglected.  
“Can we move to bed?” As much as he loved the couch, he wanted this to go further and he knew Kaiba did too.  
“Please?” He tried again when the other made no motion to move. 

The CEO leaned back slightly and clicked his tongue, lifting his hands in mock defeat, clearly not pleased about having to stop. He gave the other space he needed to pull off, watching to make sure he didnt fall over. Yami made his effort to step back, wrapping his arms around himself now that he stood naked again, the cold air hitting his skin and making him shiver without Kaibas body heat to keep him warm. 

Kaiba stood up, the leather couch groaning in protest as he moved, reaching to place a hand on Yamis elbow, drawing him into another kiss and appreciating how he seemed to relax at that. 

————————— 

Kaibas bedroom was also a spot Yami knew very well, he would be lying if he said Kaiba hadnt bent him over nearly every piece of furniture he owned and fucked him. By now Yami was comfortable in his bed, the king size didnt feel nearly as foreign to him as it used to but now he appreciated the soft silk and extra room they had to roll around. 

Yami took it upon himself to take a seat on the edge of the bed, watching as Kaiba took his time strolling into the room. Violet eyes raked up his figure, head to toe, raising a questioning brow when Kaiba stilled at the foot of the bed.

“Will you really not get undressed?” He asked and Kaiba just clicked his tongue in annoyance, as if getting undressed was really so much effort. 

Kaiba started with the straps on his arms, unbuckling them unhurriedly as Yami watched with interest, licking over his lips as they dried. Pupil blown eyes appreciating the others fingers working easily on the buckles. The straps dropped to the floor, one by one and Yami crossed a leg over himself, getting increasingly more impatient. 

His eyes met Kaibas and he could tell by his smile he was deliberately taking his time. Yami rolled his eyes and stood, walking over and sliding his hands over Kaibas shoulders under his jacket, sliding it off and dropping it to the floor. 

“Did I give you permission to do that?” Kaiba tilted his head, whispering right to Yamis ear and he shivered, the both of them unmoving. 

“I was unaware we were playing this type of game tonight.” He tried to still his voice, trying to hide the excitement that came from Kaiba ordering him around. 

“Do you want to?” His breath was hot as he whispered against Yamis ear, the two still standing motionless in the middle of the room, jacket pooled around their legs but Yamis hands still weighed on Kaibas shoulders. The heat between them building, Yami able to feel Kaibas body heat through his clothes even as the puzzle around his neck stopped them from being completely pressed together. 

“Maybe.” His answer was soft and he turned his head slightly further away to hide his face. 

“Yami.” Kaibas voice was firm, a demanding response and he leaned back enough to be able to see the others face, reaching up to grab his chin and force their eyes to meet. Yami swallowed thick and hard, cheeks flaring in a blush and his fingers tightened in the fabric of Kaibas turtle neck. His eyes downcast and he nodded as much as he could with the hand holding his face.

“Yes.” His voice was small but loud enough for Kaiba to hear and suddenly there was a switch in both of them.  
This type of play had been discussed before but only once or twice had they actually gone through with it. Scenes with Kaiba were comfortable and easy, and he knew what to say when he felt uncomfortable. He trusted Kaiba enough for him to stop or slow down if they needed to. 

There were things Yami still wanted to try, things he had yet to speak up about for fear of loosing what they had already worked so hard to achieve. The things that transpired between himself and kaiba had been a long time coming, the realization of sexual tension between them every time they dueled which eventually evolved into the weird friends with benefits type situation they were now in. Yami craved more, wanted to say so many things to kaiba but kept it locked inside for fear of loosing everything. 

It was hard to read the other sometimes but every once and a while he caught those cool eyes watching him and lingering longer than necessary with an expression he could only describe as honest adoration with a tender smile. It made Yamis chest tighten in a way he never thought possible and it always felt like they could have so much more if one of them made the first move, yet neither risked it. 

Yamis hand moved up the others chest but his hand was caught, stilling it. Kaiba reached for the chain hanging around Yamis neck, moving to lift it up and over the boys head.  
He could feel Yami watching him with an unsure expression and he grabbed at Kaibas arm when it was pulled off.  
“Dont move it too far.”  
Kaiba nodded and placed it on the bedside desk, finally out of the way. 

“Bend over the edge of the bed. Legs spread.”  
Kaibas voice was low and it sent a shiver down Yamis spine, obeying and moving towards the mattress to do as he was ordered to. He braced his elbows on the bed, sticking his ass out and spreading his legs, thankful this way he could at least hide his face. 

His cheeks burned as he waited, eyes closed and trying to even out his breaths as he listened. The soft rustle of clothing, a drawer being opened and then things being dropped beside him. warm hands on his hips, sliding up his waist and stomach to his chest. 

Yami gasped softly as slender fingers found his nipples, circling them slowly until they hardened. Yami pressed his chest out, Kaiba responding by pinching and twisting the perky nubs. Yami moaned and pressed his hips back, Feeling himself brush against Kaiba standing behind him, still wearing pants, to his disappointment. 

“Kaiba-“ Yami pressed his forehead into the sheets, mouth agape as he panted and rutted against the mattress, cock hard again and seeking friction. 

“I told you already, call me Seto.” The brunette leaned back, pulling his hands away slowly and Yami whined, glancing over his shoulder to watch the other but a swift smack in the ass made him yelp. 

“Fuck- Seto!” Yami reached for the sheets, bunching them in his hands to ground himself as he raised his ass higher. 

“What did I tell you about your language? I wont say it again.” He smoothed his hand over Yami’s ass, groping at the roundness before winding his hand back and spanking him once more. His hand left the skin red and he licked over his lips at the beautiful bloom on pale skin. 

Yami squirmed, biting down on his lip to stop himself from crying out more profanities. 

“Please punish me Seto.” He breathed out, squeezing his eyes shut as his eyes and cheeks burned from the request. Yami swallowed hard as he anticipated the others response. He chanced a look over his shoulder again when the room fell silent. 

“Get on the bed, on your back.” 

Yami nodded and did as he was told, crawling further onto the bed and rolling over. He tried to ignore his dick throbbing between his legs, knowing Kaiba would make it worth it in the end, he always did. 

Kaiba reached for the bottom of his shirt, pulling it off and dropping it to the floor before he climbed onto the mattress, grabbing the lube and settling himself on his stomach between the others legs. Yami leaned up on his elbows and stared down, biting his lip as his cock twitched, knowing just what that mouth could do. 

Kaiba popped the cap on the lube, drizzling it directly onto the others cock, making Yami gasp softly followed by a groan as Kaiba spread the lube around with slow strokes, easily sliding his hand along the others dick. Yamis legs spread wider as Kaibas lube covered hand moved between his ass, rubbing at the soft hole in slow circles. 

Yamis head fell back with a moan, forcing himself to relax as he felt the muscles in his thighs tighten at the feeling. 

Kaibas hands were warm, driving Yami wild as they moved from his hole to his balls and back to stroking his cock. Yamis head was spinning, feeling dazed and dizzy but all he could do was force himself to breathe, yet even that was a challenge. His hips twitching every time he felt himself build up climax close enough to nearly spill, Kaiba would switch his focus. He was being left on edge only to just fall short, so much but never enough at the same time and it was torture. 

Yami whined, arms giving out as he laid back, hips moving of their own accord.  
“Seto! Please-“ His gasped, short of breath from panting so hard.  
“I want to cum.” 

Kaiba chuckled softly, Yamis voice wrecked and strained and he loved taking the man apart slowly until he was boneless and begging. It wasnt the kind of punishment Yami had probably expected but this was his own selfish desire and indulgence.

“Sit up.” Kaiba wiped his hand on the sheets, they would be washed by the end of the night anyway. He sat up himself, giving Yami the room to move. He reached a hand out to help him, loving the way Yami’s body seemed to tremble from overstimulation.

“On your knees.” he offered his support, holding him by the hip and allowing Yami to place a hand on his shoulder and chest. 

“Jerk yourself off.” 

Yamis breath caught in his throat but he didnt hesitant as he reached down, tugging at his cock as he buried his face in Kaibas neck. His movements were messy and uncoordinated, just trying to reach his climax after being denied so long.

The other reached down, palming at his balls and reaching his fingers between his cheeks to rub at the puckered hole. 

Yami let out a broken sob as he came, hand moving quickly over himself, hips jerking into his own fist as he spilled and worked himself through it. 

His whole body felt boneless, collapsing against Kaiba who thankfully held them up. His body still trembled with aftershock, groaning as Kaibas hands continued to explore his body. His hands were gentle as they smoothed across his skin and Yami let himself be pampered softly as he came down from his orgasm. 

“Hey.” Kaiba nudged the other, Yami blinking his eyes open as he realize he’d nearly drifted off. He hummed in response, trying to use his arms to push off Kaiba and support himself, deciding to lay back instead to be more comfortable, spreading his arms to invite Kaiba into his waiting embrace. 

Kaiba rolled his eyes but he couldnt suppress the soft smile that tugged at his lips, obliging the other and leaning down to cuddle into him. His hands smoothed over Yamis thighs, parting them to place himself between and Yami instantly wrapped them around Kaibas waist, locking his ankles to trap him. 

Yami chuckled quietly and opened his mouth to speak but Kaiba covered his lips with his own to shut him up. Yamis laugh bubbled in his throat regardless until Kaiba dipped his tongue into his mouth and the laugher turned to a soft moan of appreciation when Kaiba bit down and dragged his lip with his teeth. 

“I know what you’re going to say and don’t say it.” He frowned deeply after he let the others lip go and Yami dramatically rolled his eyes as he draped his arms over Kaibas shoulders. 

“You never did appreciate good puns.” 

Kaiba rolled his hips, pressing his still clothed cock against Yamis sensitive ass and he gasped, caught off guard and still trying to recover from his previous orgasm. Kaiba chuckled and did it again, loving how Yamis eyes fell shut and he bit down on his lip to suppress a whine. He couldnt get hard again so quickly but the friction even in oversensitivity still felt kind of good.  
“Thats because it’s not funny. How many times will you say ‘Youve activated my Trap Card’ until you realize I’m not entertained?” 

Yamis expression was fully dazed, loosing himself in the slow rhythm of Kaiba rolling down against him, the soft pressure building him up slowly, cock starting to twitch in interest. He smiled regardless, goofy and he pulled Kaiba down again to kiss him. 

“Enough times that it still bothers you.” His voice was soft between kisses but the response seemed to ignite something in Kaiba and Yami was fully ready to accept the repercussions of teasing the man. 

“I don’t appreciate you sexualizing a card game.” He sat up slightly, reaching for the lube and popping the cap to coat his fingers, pressing them back against Yamis hole, rubbing in slow circles. Yamis nails dug into Kaibas shoulders, leaving soft crescent shapes before he moved his arms and dragged blunt nails down his back. 

Kaiba hissed at the feeling, leaning down to bury his face in Yamis shoulder, kissing and biting at the junction between his neck and ear.  
Yamis legs spread further apart, gasping again when Kaibas fingers started to press inside, a single finger just breaching the tight muscle. Yami dragged his nails down Kaibas back, leaving angry red lines and the both moaned in unison. 

Yami squirmed at the feeling, body screaming in over sensitivity but the discomfort from it slowly melted into a pleasant burn. Every drag of his finger as it pressed further inside and slipped back out, sent fire through his chest, both wanting to shy away and thrust into the feeling. 

Kaiba sat back a bit to add more lube, Yami let his arms drop to his sides, clenching the sheets in tight fists and biting his lip.  
Kaibas slipped a second finger inside and Yamis eyes fluttered shut, slowly rolling his hips up to meet each gently push of Kaibas fingers. 

The tightness ebbed away as kaiba stretched him out with patience, he leaned over Yami, supporting himself with the other arm, palm beside Yamis head, watching his face twitch and change as his fingers dragged along his warm insides. 

Yamis mouth stretched open in a silent moan as his prostate was hit with two long slender fingers. Kaiba smirked, knowing just what he was doing as he drew his fingers back and thrust them forward again to hit the bundle of nerves. Yami body tensed at that and he moaned, thighs pressing to hold Kaiba closer, silently asking for more. 

The brunette continued to watch Yamis face twitch and tense as he moved his fingers but a lump formed in his throat when Yami finally opened his eyes, lust blown purple eyes staring at him through teary lids and he swallowed thick. 

“Shit.” He drew his fingers out slowly, despite Yamis whine of protest. 

“Language.” Yami chided with a dazed smiled, reaching up and pulling Kaiba down for a sloppy kiss.  
“When are you going to fuck me?”  
He spoke against the others lips and Kaiba laughed from deep in his chest.  
“Im sorry for making you wait.” 

Kaiba leaned back and finally removed his pants. He adjusted Yami to be on his side and he laid down next to him. He kissed at the back of Yamis neck, sliding his cock between the boys thighs and appreciating how slick it was with all the lube that had dripped down. 

“Seto.” Yami whined, even more impatient but he would be lying if the feeling of the others cock didnt make him press his thighs together a bit more. Yami reached back, entwining his fingers in Kaibas hair and pulling lightly, trying to encourage him for more and finally give him what he was aching for. 

“Yes?” Kaiba teased, laughing quietly into the others ear but he didnt dare tease him any more. He grabbed at Yamis thigh, holding him under the knee to spread his legs open, his other hand sneaking under to hold Yamis chest and the other responding by entwining their fingers, squeezing his hand and moaning as Kaibas cock pressed against his entrance. 

Kaiba adjusted his hips, squeezing Yamis hand back as he slowly slipped inside, a few gentle thrusts until he was completely inside and the notion left the two breathless and panting. 

“Move.” Yami whispered out, his throat dry and voice worn. Kaiba simply nodded despite being behind the other and he drew his hips back to thrust inside again. 

Yami squeezed his eyes and lips shut but the sound still escaped from his throat as the other kept moving to find a rhythm. Kaiba didnt have the best grip on him but he had enough space to move and the angle he had sent him deep enough to force Yami to cry out. 

They never had to worry about anyone walking in on them or the neighbours hearing because they were completely alone so Yami indulged in letting Kaiba know just how good he made him feel. 

Kaibas thrusts turned erratic and he swore under his breath as heat pooled in his stomach, building closer with every deep thrust, Yami squeezing down on him so deliciously. 

“Seto-“ Yami tried to warn, knowing he wouldnt last long but Kaiba wouldnt either. 

“Me too.” He switched their position, moving back between Yamis legs after hed rolled onto his back, raising his hips up and pulling him back to meet every thrust with the last bits of power his had. 

Yami reached down, squirming and whimpering as his fingers wrapped around his cock and he stroked himself, arching off the mattress as he came. Yami threw his head back, cum leaking onto his stomach in a pitiful amount but his orgasm sent waves of shivers through him and Kaiba didnt stop. 

For a moment Yami was seeing stars, saliva dripping down his chin as he moaned without the ability to swallow. Kaiba lost himself in the feeling, Yamis body so tight and hot around him as he reached his orgasm and his hips moved on their own to fuck into that sweet heat. 

“Kaiba- I cant. Please-“ even through Kaibas daze he looked up, seeing the teary eyed expression on the others face from a less than pleasant over stimulation and he pulled out. 

He reached down to stroke himself, easily able to pull himself to climax as he fucked into his fist. He leaned down, kissing Yami hot and messy with tongue and teeth, moaning into his mouth as he came thick ropes into his hand, dripping down onto the boys stomach to mix with the mess already there. 

For a moment there was silence between them safe for their heavy breathing, still muffled by their lips barely pressed together. 

Kaiba moved first, sitting up slowly and feeling his body cool down and start to ache. 

“Dont move.” He suggested and Yami smirked, as if he could even if he wanted to. His eyes fell shut and he just laid there, feeling himself sink into the soft mattress as he basked in the afterglow of an amazing orgasm. 

Kaiba chuckled and leaned down to peck the others lips before getting up with a groan and moving to the bathroom to get a cloth. 

When he came back with the warm damp towel, Yamis eyes were closed and he watched his chest rise and fall evenly. 

He leaned back on the bed, kissing his lips softly.  
“Hey sleeping beauty.” Kaibas voice was soft, careful not to disturb the peace that settled into the room. Yamis eyes fluttered open slowly, having nearly fallen asleep. He groaned but smiled, appreciating the tired and satisfied feeling taking over his body. He reached a hand up, palm over Kaibas cheek and the other tilted his face to kiss the mans fingers. 

A blush crept over Yamis cheeks.  
“This is the second time today you reduce my lifepoints to zero.” His voice equally soft and almost croaky. He smiled but Kaibas face dropped, dropping the towel to Yamis stomach and making a move to leave. 

Yami burst out in a laugh which bubbled down as he coughed, throat dry and aching. 

“Ill get you water.” Kaiba got up and left for the bathroom, turning with a glass but only to see Yami curled up in the blankets, the towel tossed on the floor, presumably used. 

Kaiba rolled his eyes and placed the water down on the bedside table before crawling in behind Yami. He wrapped his arms around him, kissing the back of his neck and Yami smiled through his half asleep state, reaching to grab the mans hand and entwining their fingers, letting himself finally drift off to sleep in Kaibas arms.


End file.
